


Amor imposible

by FriiartyW



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Starker, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriiartyW/pseuds/FriiartyW
Summary: No siempre los sentimientos son correspondidos, la vida te lleva al sitio donde debes estar.





	Amor imposible

Sonrió a su celular, la hora no era realmente lo que importaba al momento de desbloquearlo. Mas bien era la foto de Tony Stark lo que le hacía sonreír.

Saber que estaba listo para ingresar a los Vengadores y estar con él era lo que más le alegraba en todo ese alboroto.

Otra noche mas sin ningún accidente o imprevisto, se sentía con racha, ademas de que el Sr. Stark le contestaba los mensajes de buenos Dias y buenas noches que Pete le enviaba. Cielos, sentía mariposas en su estomago cada vez que abría los mensajes de Tony.

Precisamente había enviando el texto al millonario cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Su sentido arácnido se activo y sin pensarlo guardó su movil y aventó su telaraña, la cual fue fácilmente cortada a la mitad

— ¿Así es como recibes a tu mejor amigo?— canturreó el mercenario — Ni siquiera por que he evitado que tengas noches agitadas, spidey-boy.

— Deadpool — suspiró, el mercenario era bastante molesto. Después de una breve visita a una ciudad por un proyecto escolar, y que se cruzaran sus caminos, Deadpool no dejaba de acosar al pobre Spidey.

— ¿A quién mensajeabas, arañita? O más bien, ¿Por que no me mensajeabas a mi? ¿Es por que mi celular es de hello kitty?

— No, espera... ¿qué?, ¡No! — Negó e hizo una mueca de confusión debajo de su mascara. — No te importa, pero hablaba con el Sr. Stark.

— Ohhh, Iron Man — Esbozó melódicamente al decir el nombre del super héroe — Le hablas al hombre de metal, cuando tienes a un verdadero hierro frente a ti.

— Eres repulsivo — Frunció mas el entrecejo, pero cuando se disponía a irse, Wade le pesco del brazo, jalando a su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya! Perdona, arañita. No lo vuelvo a hacer, prometo no molestarte con tu novio. — Hacía cara de puchero, posiblemente por que de verdad sentía celos al decir que a spidey le gustaba Stark. — Sin embargo, Spidey, tengo que advertirte que no te conviene.

— Whoa, detén tu caballo. —Peter lo separo de su brazo, sonrojado por debajo de su mascara y algo tartamudo negó varias veces — E-En primer lugar e-el Sr. Stark no es mi novio. Es mi mentor, y lo admiro mucho... mucho. —Paró de negar y se cruzó de brazos — y en segundo lugar, ¿Quien eres tú para decirme quien me conviene?

—Te lo dije, tu mejor amigo.

—Estas loco. —Se descruzó los brazos rodando los ojos y un mensaje sonó, sacó el movil y justamente era mensaje del castaño. Un escueto “Duerme bien, niño” y con eso, le habia movido el suelo a Peter.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? No! Es muy viejo, mejor alguien, no sé, 10 años mas joven, con una sonrisa irresistible—Sonrio marcando la sonrisa por debajo de su mascara negra con rojo.

Peter le miró, por un segundo le pareció cómico pensar en ello, pero le lanzó una telaraña a la cara la cual Wade no pudo esquivar y se fue de espaldas al suelo.

—Basta Deadpool. Ni siquiera te conozco, eres un asesino, no eres ni por mucho, alguien que me convenga.

—Mmhnmh!!! —Alzo los brazos y se quitó la mascara, era la primera vez que Pete lo veía. El rubio no quería hacerlo, pero para quitar esa telaraña de su mascara seria complicado y tardado.

Los ojos de Spiderman se abrieron un poco mas, la reacción la continúo su traje, pues cómicamente los ojos en su mascara también se agrandaron de sorpresa.

— Wade, me llamo Wade Wilson. No vivo aquí, pero por el momento me alojo en una habitación alquilada.. si, con dinero no muy honestamente ganado.

— Y-Yo...

— Lo sé, parezco el aborto de un aguacate con una pasa echada a perder. Fui el conejillo de un experimento, no se me quita, lo intenté, también sospecho que estoy un poco loco... pero eso dicen las voces, no yo. — Alzo los hombros como restándole importancia y Pete se acerco.

El azabache le pareció por una parte algo que jamas había visto y realmente no sabia como reaccionar, sin embargo, no le causaba asco o algún rechazo, se acerco y se sacó la mascara. Había conseguido la confianza muy rápido de todos los héroes a los que conocía, ya casi todos dentro de los vengadores sabían su identidad verdadera. Era la primera vez que tomaba el riesgo con alguien que no era un héroe.

—P-Peter... Parker. — Su apellido lo susurro, casi inaudible, como si el solo echo de pronunciarlo era mostrarse desnudo ante Wade.

— Vaya. Eres como un ser de luz, mágico y misterioso.

—Dios, callate.

— Bien, ¿ahora me crees cuando te digo, que soy sincero?

— No, ahora debo volver a casa. Quiero dormir y mañana debo ir a ver al Sr. Stark a su mansión.

— Y nadie me invitó.

— No eres un vengador... ni siquiera un buen chico. — Rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado al otro.

— Joo.. eso se podría arreglar. Baby boy, ¿si me comporto bien podrías darme una oportunidad?

— Lo pensaré, aun que será un no. — Lanzó su telaraña lejos del techo donde estaban y entro a hurtadillas a su habitación. Esa noche quería pensar en Tony, en verlo y en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, no con el mercenario.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^-^ si les gusta, dejen un comentario.


End file.
